Breaking Through Smoke
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: It became tradition for all first years to be shown The Room Of Names, filled with names of Slytherin's before them, and the lessons they had learned. A few words written on a wall will assure Scorpius that he has nothing to fear where the next few years are concerned.


_Breaking Through Smoke_

_Done for the Title Challenge. I keep getting really good titles and I really enjoy this. _

_I do not by the way, own any characters that have appeared in the Harry Potter franchise. There was a few OC's shattered throughout, mainly as this is a Next Gen story, and there are only so many characters set for those school years. So I had to throw a few in. Nothing too major._

-oOo-  
-oOo-  
-oOo-

Excitement was still in the air, even as the night came to a close, and the prefects were sent to gather their first years and escort them to their rooms. Chatter bounced off the walls as no one really wanted to leave the Great Hall, not after the fun that they had all shared just moments prior. Among those unwilling to leave, were Albus Potter, and Scorpius Malfoy. The unlikely duo had formed a pact the first few minutes of the train ride, and that pact had forged an undying friendship after they both had joined Slytherin table. It was only a matter of hours into their friendship, but both were willing to call the other their best friend.

That friendship would hold through the years, but at that moment, they were only first years. They were new to Hogwarts, and both would be lying if they said that they didn't feel fear for what was to come. Fear was an emotion that had attached itself to Scorpius the moment of stepping off the train and spotting the castle for the first time.

It had been everything his father had told him about. The magic seemed to dance off the wall, bringing to life the number of portraits that grew less and less frequent as he and the other Slytherins were lead down throw the windy halls that lead to their house. It was all spectacular, but with each new sight, the eleven year old couldn't help but been anxious. There was so much there, so much to learn, so much to see. He wondered if he would have the time to see it all.

"What do you think the dorms will be like?" Albus's voice was curious and level. His green eyes scanned over the windy halls, as if trying to map out the path back to the castle. "I heard it was built under a lake."

"It is." Scorpius answered. "My dad told me that there are these windows so you can actually see into the lake it's built under. And everything's all green."

"What kind of green?" Another first year piped in, turning his head to face them. Scorpius recognized him easily from the mess of curly brown hair that hung around his sun tanned face. Gray Trevin was his name. It was a weird name, but it seemed to fit the chunky Muggleborn. "Like vomit green? Or alien green?"

"Emerald." Scorpius answered, unsure as to what 'alien green' entitled, but knowing it did not sound like an appealing color. The conversation fell away once more, the dozen or so first years all lost in thought as to what awaited them further down the hall. The deeper they went, the gloomier the place seemed. The torches on the wall had slowly all turned a deep green glow, the flames licking about with an eerie emerald light. It seemed foreboding, mysterious, but at the same time kind of comforting. He could place his finger on it.

They came to a sudden stop. All eyes were locked on the prefects who turned to face them.

"Alright, first years." The male prefect's; Colin Cheviot, voice carried through the long hall, silencing the noise from the first years. He looked upon them with a sly smile over his pale features, as if knowing something that they didn't. The smirk unnerved Scorpius, and from the way Albus and Gray fidgeted beside him, he had a feeling the other two were a bet offset as well. "I would like to first welcome you to Slytherin halls. You are about to enter a proud house, and it doesn't matter what anyone else says, we are the best house. By far."

"Don't need to shove house rivalries on them too soon." The female prefect, Clarissa Sectrum cut him off. "Let them get their bearings first."

"Right you are." Cheviot replied in a battering tone. "I'm sure by the first Quidditch game, we'll have the other houses backing down at our pride."

"I'm sure we will." Sectrum nodded. "But for now, we will focus on getting you lot settle in and comfortable for the night. I have a feeling it will be a long night tonight."

"The start of the year party is always the best." Cheviot's smirk grew lighter for a moment, before it settled back into place. "Now, before you lot can join the party, there is one stop we must make."

The mutter ran through the first years. Scorpius exchanged a glance with the two boys beside him, before Sectrum's voice drew attention back onto her. "It isn't a long stop, so don't worry about missing the party. We won't deprive you of that. But the stop is just as much tradition to Slytherin house as the festivities are. So if you all would stay close to us."

With that, the trek through the halls picked up again. The first years followed in silence, curious as to the secrecy. Not long after the speech, the prefects stopped in front of a bare, damp stone wall. Turning towards the students, Cheviot grinned widely. "When looking for the entrance, always look for the three eyed skull." He pointed to the dirty skull that had somehow been morphed into the stone, just above their heads. Two hallow eyes shown at them, a third was clearly visible in the forehead area of the bone.

"The password is _loyalty_."

With that, a door appeared in the stone wall, and slowly slide open. Following the prefects in, the first years took a moment to marvel at what they saw. The common room was long, stretching far off in the distance. Several windows dotted about the rough stone walls, giving a view into the lake that they resided under. Round, greenish lamps hung from chains in the ceiling, giving the room a true green tint that matched that of the high backed chairs and couches that were scattered about. A fire was lit inside of an elaborately carved mantelpiece, bringing a warmth into the room that appeared so cold. It was elegant, that much Scorpius had expected to see upon entering.

What he had not expected to see, was the mass of Slytherins at the other end of the common room, clearly celebrating like nothing he had ever seen before. Those students who had not taken to the couches and chairs for snogging sessions, were up passing around glasses and toasting one another. The smell of butterbeer rang through the air as the collection of students moved about, their voices unable to be heard over the loudness of the music being played. Scorpius didn't know what to think. His father had told him a lot of his old house, but he had never mentioned that it was known for parties. He had always imagined Slytherin's as straight-backed, serious, prim and proper. But then again, he was a Slytherin now, and prim and proper wasn't something that Scorpius Malfoy really knew how to do.

His observations on his fellow housemates were cut short as Albus grabbed ahold of his arm, and lead in in the direction the other first years were going. He snapped back into focus as they were lead through a side doorway and into a large room.

Scorpius's curiosity spiked when he saw the room. The same green light lit this room from the pair of lamps hanging above them. It was empty, save for the students standing inside of it, and a large chest that the prefects stood on either side of. The walls were smooth; a large comparison to the gorgeously natural way the rest of the houses walls were, and would have been a light grey had it not been for the scribbles that marked over it from the floor to the ceiling. Upon closer inspection, he found the scribbles to not be as wild as previously thought, but actually carefully written names and messages.

"For generations," Cheviot spoke, "Slytherins have been making their marks in this room. Their names, their lessons, their stories. It's a tradition that's been going on for longer than I really know. I never was very good at history." A chuckled ran through the crowd.

Sectrum smiled before taking lead of the speech. "At the start of each year, we give the newest members of Slytherin house a chance to add their names to the walls. Your names will be added to those of Slytherins before you. There a quite a few family names scattered throughout there, but don't feel worried if you can't find your family name up there. Because that isn't what this room is about. This room is about you, and making your mark."

"At the end of each year," Cheviot brought the attention onto him. "The graduating class of Slytherin's are given the chance to come back into this room, and make one final mark. Usually a quick saying, or something along those lines."

"But for now, you will only have to worry about writing your name." Sectrum opened the large chest, pulling out a handful of quills in the process. "These are self-filled quills, so don't worry about needing ink. I will warn you though, that the ink in here is permanent, if you get any on you, I can't guarantee that it will come off easily."

The first years took the quills a bit nervously. They glanced between one another, and the walls, questions who was to go first.

"Don't worry about not finding space. The walls will adjust to allow your name to join."

Still no one moved. The silent stalemate was won by Albus, who stepped towards the wall, ready to mark the name Potter across it. Others followed his example, moving throughout the room to add their name into the history.

Scorpius took one of the quills, earning a reassuring smile from Sectrum, before he moved towards the wall. He took a spot just a foot from Albus, and searched for an empty spot to add himself in. Like magic; as it probably was, the wall shifted about the names, opening a spot for him. Without question, he brought his quill to the wall, but froze at a familiar name that seemed to shine from above his head.

_Draco Malfoy_.

The name was written in a handwriting that was far too elegant to belong to an eleven year old, but Scorpius recognized it. He froze, watching as his father's name almost glistened in dark black ink. He smiled, realizing that years ago, Draco Malfoy had stood in this very room. He had been lead down the long halls, and into a room of a thousand names. Scorpius wondered if he had been hesitant at first to add his own to the collection, or if he had taken the quills and added his name before the prefects speech was even over. He tried to remember to ask him about it during break, and find out why he had never told him about this room.

A shimmer ran through the words attached to his father's name. Scorpius had to strain to see them at first, before they became clear, as if the room wanted him to read what his father had written all those years ago.

_Don't let someone else's believes overpower you. Break through the smoke, don't stop to inhale it_.

He had a feeling he understood what his father had meant in that message. It made him smile widely.

Scorpius remembered hearing how his father had gone back to redo his seventh year after the war had occurred. He would have written it around that time. Young, worn torn, and confused, he would have left this message to the generations of Slytherins to come, probably not knowing that his son was going to one day be reading it.

With a smile on his face, Scorpius stretched as high as he could; an accomplishment as he was such a small child, in order to write his name as close to his father's as he could manage.

-oOo-  
-oOo-  
-oOo-

_It is now officially 1:29 A.M as I am writing this authors note. Its been awhile since my last midnight write, and I must say that I do truly miss it. Nothing like the imagination flowing as my body slowly gives out due to lack of proper sleep. It was worth it though, I really did enjoy writing this. _

_As for the idea, I have no idea where this sprang from. Actually I do. I was thinking about how all the houses must celebrate and welcome their first years. I mean, we know what Gryffindor does; party all night under the neon lights. Hufflepuff's probably go all out crazy, nicking food from the kitchen, and teaching the singing cactus's dirty songs. Ravenclaw's turn the music up loud, and try to out riddle each other while enjoying too much butterbeer. I don't want to think the Slytherin's are just sitting around, being all posh. That is old Slytherin house. Or, at least the old perception of Slytherin house. I imagine those snakes party it up. _

_As for the room, I don't know where that sprang from. I just kind of wanted Scorpius to have a bit of comfort and reassurance going into Slytherin house, and The Room of Names was created. Slytherin's are a very tightknit house, I can easily imagine something like this existing down there with them. Just a little reminder of those who came before them._

_As for Scorpius's new friends, what can I say? Normally I put him in Ravenclaw with Albus and Rose, but decided it might be amusing to try that Slytherin twist and take Albus with him as well. Gray Trevin; one time mentioned character, was simply because I wanted him. I can't believe that everyone in Slytherin house is pureblood, especially not after the war. I mean, that Hat was all ready to put Harry in there, and he was a half-blood. Clearly, the idea that all Slytherin's are purebloods, isn't as valid as everyone wants to believe. I think so long after the war, the Hat wouldn't think twice of putting a chunky little Muggleborn amongst the ambitious children he will fit well with. Being Slytherin does not mean you're a backstabbing, blood purist. I don't know where along the lines that got all mixed about, but I am sorry Slytherin's. We at Hufflepuff understand your problem of being misjudged based on your house. _

_But that's about it. Feel free to leave a line or two telling me your thoughts. This was a quick write, and definitely longer than I thought I was going to manage to get out. _


End file.
